Once A Player, Always A Player
by MissDaretoDair
Summary: Blair and Dan despise each other, right? Then why can't they get the other out of their head, poor Chuck. He always did have a rep for being a player. DB; & of course SN.
1. Thinking Over

Once A Player, Always A Player

Chapter; Thinking Over

Rated; T

Ship; Dair {Dan & Blair}

* * *

Blair Waldorf couldn't believe it.

After two years of all the running around, chasing, & crying between Chuck and her; he finally admitted her feelings to her the day after high school graduation.

She was in awe at first; she had been waiting for him to admit his feelings for a longtime. But then she got over it and went into 'The Honeymoon Phase'.

All she could do was think about Chuck.

Everything she did reminded her of Chuck; brushing her hair, watching movies, shopping, hell even things she ate reminded her of Chuck.

She couldn't get him out of her head; it was like he was her own brand of heroine.

She was addicted to him.

That is why she woke up perky and happy on the second day of summer. Refreshed from all the drama beening settled yesterday.

She was in a peaceful mood, and she hoped she would stay that way for awhile.

But, she didn't being Blair Waldorf.

As she got up from her bed, in a black silk nightgown from Victoria's Secret, and she went to her closet to find an outfit for the day.

Serena and Blair had planned out their first day of summer together; they would go to brunch, go shopping for awhile, and then catch a flick.

As she was looking through her large walk-in closet, she remembered that Serena had invited Dan to come with them to the movies.

Why did she?

Well Serena and him are friends, but seriously they live together and hang out all the time. This means Blair had to see Dan Humphrey, the person she **despised** most in the world.

**All** the time.

She pulled out of her closet a black and white Chanel summer dress her mother just bought her the other day for a graduation present; well at least part of her graduation present.

Her mother blew $20,000 for her, at **just **Chanel.

She loved that her mother was a big designer in New York, because she could get all the high fashion clothes without having a budget.

Life was good.

As she was looking for her white Gucci high heeled shoes, a thought occurred to her; a bad thought.

'_What if Chuck cheats on me? I mean once a player always a player, right?.'_

She shook her head at the thought, _'Chuck would never cheat on me, he said he loves me and I believe him.'_

As she put on her shoes, she walked over to her dresser where her EnV2 was charging, and took it off the charger. She sat down on her bed and saw that she had a voice mail from Serena.

She dialed 1 and pressed send. The phone rang once, _'Please enter your password',_ it said to her. She looked down at her phone and punched in 0217, then waited.

'_You have one message, first message sent today at 8:46 a.m.'_, it said in a slow computer voice. Then Serena's voice came on, _'Hey B, I know you wanted Dan just to watch the movie with us but I sort of invited him to brunch and shopping with us'._

Blair snorted, _'Typical Serena, never thinking of what I want'._

Serena's voice came back on, _'I promise I will make it up to you, see you in a bit, love you B!'_ Blair smiled, even though Serena did this sort of thing all the time, she still loved her.

She was her best friend.

She went into her bathroom, curled her hair into loose banana curls, and she put on her makeup. Her makeup consisted of concealer, foundation, blush, dark brown eye shadow to make her eyes pop, mascara, and a coat of Red Shine Chanel lip gloss.

She looked in the mirror and thought she looked presentable. Before she left her room to go meet up with Serena and Dan, she grabbed her signature white headband and put it her hair.

Then, she was off to Café Lalo to meet Serena and Dan.

* * *

Dan had just woken up from Serena shaking him.

"Dan, Dan wake up, we have to go meet Blair at Café Lalo in 20 minutes." Serena said annoyed. Dan slowly opened his eyes to see Serena with a half pissed half annoyed expression on her face.

He laughed at her expression.

He was really glad that Serena and he were friends again; he also found it nice that he was always at her home. They were pretty much best friends, he could tell her anything, and she could tell him anything.

Both of them were pretty pissed before because they found out that their parents were dating, but now they were totally cool with it. And through all that drama, Serena and Dan had become really close.

A smile creeped up on her lips, "I know its funny when I'm pissed and all, but we seriously have to go."

He huffed, "I don't really think Blair is going to be too pleased when she sees that you invited me to hang out with you guys for the rest of the day."

Serena explained, "Well I just left her a voice mail saying that you're already hanging out with us the rest of the day, so hopefully she won't be too mad."

Dan sat up, "Alright I'm up, I'm going to go hop in the shower, then get dressed."

Serena smiled, "Alright, I promise you today will be so much fun!" She then got up from his bed and went to go talk to her mother.

Dan got up and made his way to the bathroom, he didn't really get a good night sleep. Last night he had a dream about a brown eyed, brunette haired girl.

In his dream she was walking around in the rain trying to find something, Dan came along to see what she was doing. When their eyes connected he could feel electricity run through his veins.

She finally said, "I finally found what I was looking for.", she smiled and ran over to Dan. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her firmly on the mouth.

The kiss was amazing, he literally saw fireworks. Her lips were so moist and hot against his. Once he kissed her, he felt like he couldn't stop, it was like she was some type of drug. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, begging for entry. She obliged. The rain was now pouring, drenching every part of their bodies.

Suddenly it was a war between their tongues, battling for dominance. He was so consumed into their kiss, he forgot about their surroundings.

They broke away to breathe, after a couple seconds she started to say something, but nothing came out. He also tried to talk, but again nothing came out.

Then the next thing he knew he was awake. In his dream he knew who the girl was but as soon as he woke up; he couldn't remember. It sucked too because he felt like he had great chemistry with his dream girl.

He felt like this girl was the one.

He sighed as he stripped out of his clothes, and stepped into the shower turning it on. He didn't want the temperature to be too hot because it was summer, so he just settled on a lukewarm temperature.

He washed his hair and his body in less than 5 minutes. He then wrapped a towel around his lower part on his body and walked the room he was using at Serena's.

He looked through the closet grabbed his dark blue v neck shirt he just got at Gap, some dark blue jeans, a pair of old boxers, and his favorite black loafers. He took of his towel and began to dress into the clothes he just picked out.

As he was getting dressed all he could think about the girl from his dream, he was trying so hard to figure out the girl was. It was really aggravating him that he just couldn't remember.

After he was done getting dressed, he grabbed a comb on the nightstand and combed his short dark brown hair. He also got some gel from the nightstand and styled his hair like usual.

As he looked into a mirror that was on the back of the door, he heard Serena from the living room, "Dan, are you ready?"

Dan opened the door and walked towards Serena, "Yeah let's go."

Serena grabbed her cell phone from the coffee table and texted Blair saying they would be there in 5 minutes. Dan thought this was going to be a good way to finally get close to Blair.

Too bad he didn't know he was in for a rude awakening.


	2. When Did Humphery Get Hot?

Title; Once a Player, Always a Player

Chapter; When Did Humphery Get Hot?

Rated; T

Ship; Dair {Dan & Blair}

* * *

Blair opened the door to Café Lalo, and walked inside. When she got inside all she could smell was the scent of freshly baked croissants, and bacon sizzling on the grill in the kitchen.

She loved the smell of bacon; it reminded her of her father.

When her parents were still together, her father and Blair would get up really early in the morning.

After that he and her would make bacon, eggs, ham, pancakes, and toast. She loved the look on her father's face when they dug into their meal.

It made her feel all fluffy inside; happy.

She smiled, she loved her mother with all her heart, but she had always been a daddy's girl.

She loved her father, she was devasted when she heard from her mother that her father had left them for a model; a male model, Roman.

Well, she had met Roman a couple times, and she didn't **totally** hate him.

But she was glad to see that her dad was happy with Roman; even though she wanted him to stay with her and her mother in New York.

Although the divorce was for the best, her mother and father had always fought. It kept her up at night when she was a little girl.

She would lie in her bed with her teddy bear that her father had bought her at the fair when she a toddler. She cried her eyes out with that bear, she still sleeps with that bear.

She knew it was a bit childish to still sleep with a stuffed animal, but she loved her bear more than anything in the world.

More than Chuck.

She looked down at her phone, she had been waiting for Serena and Dan for ten minutes and it was starting to piss her off that they weren't here yet.

Blair Waldorf waits for **no one.** Not even Chuck Bass.

She had been sitting down playing with a napkin, she had gotten so bored she made a puppet out of the napkin.

Finally, she heard the door open.

She looked over to see Serena and Dan walking towards her. Blair had to take a double take at Dan, he looked good.

Correction; he looked **hot**.

It looked like he had been working out, and that shirt was making his abs look **sexy as hell**. She seriously forgot to breathe for a second, and her throat became dry.

Where the hell was a waiter when you needed one?

She looked at his face, her heart started beating rapidly. She was lost in Dan's chocolate brown eyes; she never noticed before but they had a hint of amber in them.

Damn. When did Humphery get hot?


End file.
